


Day 14: Grinding/Dry-Humping

by ThePureEvilOne



Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [14]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Lio in a dress, M/M, Public Sex, Public indecency, errybody in da club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePureEvilOne/pseuds/ThePureEvilOne
Summary: Lio and Galo get it on on a crowded dance floor. They're probably arrested afterwards.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Kinktober 2020- Promare [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953076
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Day 14: Grinding/Dry-Humping

**Author's Note:**

> THERE'S SOME WHORES IN THIS HOUSE.

[](https://freeimage.host/i/3M38en)


End file.
